


The way I are

by Black_Dragon_RDR2



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Nightmare, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dragon_RDR2/pseuds/Black_Dragon_RDR2
Summary: In this Fanfiction Hosea want love and acception from his partners. But he only get raped, beaten and laughed at. Can Juniper Harlow help him out of it, and show him what love is?
Relationships: Hosea Matthews & Juniper Harlow (OC)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	The way I are

Hosea came back to Camp with a blue eye two day's ago. Since that day nobody saw him anymore. He hide in his tent. Nobody ever saw him like this. Normally Hosea is calm and himself and dosen't show any sign's of weakness or pain. SO evrybody is worried. Special Juniper. She rides with the gang since four years now. The Outlaw girl fell in love with him one year back. But she has no hope. She slowly walk to his tent. She stops at the entrance. 

,,Hosea?" She asks carefully and quiet. 

But nothing. Not a single sound. Panic start to fill her. What if he hurted himself? Or even killed himself? Her heart breaks into millions of tiny pieces at that thought. Should she just walk in? Normally she wouldn't walk into someone's room or tent without permission. But the worrie is stronger. And so she step in. She's shocked when she see Hosea. The older man laying on his cot. Curled together as a ball. And he cry. Small sobs leave his mouth then and there. Juniper sit down carefully next to him.

,,Hosea? What's wrong?" She whispers.

But a small sob is the only answer. As she reach out to rub his back to comfort him, he jolt away paniced, snd curl himself even more together. She pull her hand back in shock.

,,Hosea. I would never harm you! What's wrong? You can trust me." She whispers shocked. 

Only another small but heartbreaking sob as an answer. She sigh. She want to get up and leave. But suddenly a hand on her left thigh stop the younger Lady. She crane her had back to see him still curled together. But this time face to her. His eye is really blue and black and really seem to hurt. She turn in his direction. Her neck is thankfull for that. Both lock eyes. He's pale and look sad. His eyes are cold. No more glistening with joy or happpiness. Both simply stare at each other, while Hosea sob then and there. She love him so much! This really hurt her. Of course it would hurt her to if she wouldn't love him, but loving him makes the pain only worse. 

,,What's wrong?" She try again.

,,Love is wrong!" He sob.

She is shocked. She never imagined to hear that words from him. Never. 

,,Why? Don't say such thing." Juniper say calm but shocked.

,,Look at me. That's why. They all beated, raped and laughed at me. Bessie was the only one who really accepted who I was, and that I'm different." He sobs.

,,Why sshould they do such thing?" Juniper say shocked.

,,Because of my secret." He sobs.

She look at him confused. But he only shake his head. 

,,Whatever it is... You're a beautiful, sweet and kind man. I enjoy your company so much. The simple talks with you, your jokes and your storys. And when you want to talk about something, no matter if about Bessie or your secret, you can always come to me. I will listen and comfort you. And I will keep it secret." Juniper say honest. 

Hosea look shocked at her. But he can see pure honesty, warmth, sadness and shock in her eyes.

,,Really?" He ask confused.

,,Of course." She smiles. 

And he smiles back. At least for a second, before another sob leave his mouth. It hurt her to see him like this.

,,Juniper?" He ask after a while. 

,,Yes?" She answer.

,,Will you ride with me? I want to get out of here for a bit." He sobs.

,,Of course." 

Then he smile again.

,,Thank you." 

,,No worries. Ready when you are. I pack some things." She answer. 

He nods. Then she get up, and walk to her tent. She enter it and pack some stuff in her satchel and two saddlebags. After a while she hear Hosea's voice from outside.

,,You're ready?" 

,,Yes."

She take her stuff and leave her tent. Both walk to the horses. But Dutch stop her.

,,Pleas take care of him. And find out what's wrong. Take your time. I know both of you wouldn't run away."

,,I will Dutch. Don't you worrie." Juniper answer.

And then dhe go to her horse. She lay the saddlebags down behind the bedroll and then she mount her horse. Hosea and her start to trott out of camp. He whiped most of the tears away. But you still can see that he feel bad and that he cried. It's a silent ride. But it's not a bad silence. After a while, they arrive at a big hut in the grizzlies. Near the water. Near the place Arthur and him tried to kill a huge bear. Both hitch their horses next to the entrance of the hut. Then both take their sadllebags and Juniper her bow and shotgun, and enter the hut. It's beautiful. A big cot, a fireplace, a table with six chairs. a sink, an oven where you can cook when you fire it up with wood and a big countertop. Good for cutting the meat they hunt. Even a few metal pots and pans hanging next to it on the wooden wall. It's ccozy. There's already a bit firewood next to the stove and the fireplace. But the will need more soon. 

Hosea make fire in the big fireplace. After that he step a big step back, and sit down on the ground. On a big white bison pelt. Juniper carefully join him. But with a bit distance. She wonder what Hosea's secret may be. But she will give him time, and she will not force him to tell it. Both sit in silence. Only the small cracking of the fire is to hear. Suddenly Hosea slip ckoser, and lean his head carefully against her shoulder. She nee dto stop herself from laying her arm carefully on his back. 

,,,Go on." He whispers.

Confused and shyly she place her hand on his back. He let out a small sigh. She can feel how he relax a bit. That's good. Verry good. He start to trust her. And that's what she want. She would never harm, him. Never.


End file.
